


Family Affair Part 2

by PhantomsVixen008



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, domestic freezewald, family life, mentions of bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 05:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11434290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomsVixen008/pseuds/PhantomsVixen008
Summary: Oswald and Victor are navigating parenthood. Elijah is now in elementary school and dealing with his classmates bullying him and telling him things about his father's that they'd rather he didn't know.I'm so stuck on the idea of Oz and Victor having a kid. Domestic Feezewald is bringing me so much joy. There will be more installments of this.





	Family Affair Part 2

Victor stood outside the car, leaning against the passenger door. Sunglasses were slid over his eerie blue eyes, and a baseball cap covered his white locks. He loved getting to do this normal activity. Picking Elijah up from school had become one of the highlights of his new life. He'd drop him off in the mornings, then pick him up when the school day was done. Normally Elijah would be so animated in the afternoons, talking with his hands, telling his daddy all about what had gone on. He was so much like Oswald that it sometimes caught him off guard. But God how he loved them both. 

He smiled as he saw the dark haired boy rushing down the stairs. But as he got closer he noticed his cheeks were flushed and tears were running down his face. "Elijah, what's wrong son?" he asked softly, kneeling down so he was eye level with him. 

"I .. nothing daddy. I .. I just want to go home," he said softly, wiping his eyes on his sleeve. 

Still kneeling down, he tiled his son's chin up looking into those innocent green eyes. "I'm not going to make you tell me right now. But will you please talk to me when we get home?" 

Chewing his lip, Elijah nodded before scrambling to get into the car. 

The ride back to the manor was quiet, which was so incredibly uncharacteristic. Elijah was such a ball of energy usually, his words coming out so fast that it sometimes was hard to fully understand what he was talking about. This silence was unnerving to Victor. 

Pulling the car into the garage, he got out watching as Elijah did as well, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. The little boy's body language was one of complete defeat. He had promised to let him talk when he was ready, but he hated to see his son so upset. His heart couldn't take it. 

Tossing his sunglasses and hat onto the side table, Victor went to sit in the living room, hoping that Elijah would follow suit. He could hear Oswald in his office on the phone with someone and it clearly wasn't a pleasant conversation. His husband's voice was raised and he could hear his hand slamming down onto his desk. Someone's head was going to roll this evening. 

He was pulled out of his thoughts by Elijah walking into the room. Instead of sitting down next to him, he crawled into Victor's lap. Something he hadn't done in a long time. He tucked his face against his daddy's chest, sighing as he clutched his t-shirt. 

Victor cupped the back of his head, letting the little boy stay as close as he needed to. Something was clearly wrong and clearly causing him pain. 

"Tommy Donally said that you and papa were freaks. That .. that I'd grow up to be a freak too," he said softly, not looking up at Victor. "He said that papa has killed people and had been locked up in a hospital for crazy people. And .. and that you had killed cops." He pulled back, green eyes meeting his dad's blue. "Is .. is it true?" 

The question was like a punch to the gut to Victor. This was a conversation he and Oswald knew they would have to have at some point, but he had always hoped it'd be much later. He was only in elementary school, Victor had hoped he'd at least make it to high school before this happened. Clearly he'd been naive to think so. Clearing his throat, he looked down at Elijah. 

"Your papa and I ... " he started, "we've done things in the past that weren't good. That we aren't proud of. Things we never wanted you to find out about. Elijah, your papa and I aren't ... aren't freaks. We're two people who love each other, and you so very much. A lot of things changed the day you came into our lives. For the better." 

"Daddy, you didn't answer my question. Is it true? Have you killed people?" 

He would never lie to his son, no matter how much it hurt. "Yes, it's true," he said softly. "I've killed people. So has your papa." 

Elijah just stared at him, looking like he was shocked to know the truth. Without speaking, the little boy slid off Victor's lap, walking towards the staircase. 

"Elijah! Wait," he called out, standing up to go after him. "We .. we need to talk!" 

Hearing the commotion, Oswald came out of his office looking irritated and concerned. 

"What's going on, Victor? Is everything okay?" 

Turning to look at his husband, Victor knew his emotions showed clearly on his face. "Kids at school," he started, sinking back down into the chair. "They .. they told him that we were freaks. That .. that we're murderers. I couldn't lie to him Oswald."

"You .. you admitted it! You told our son that we are murderers?! Are you insane?" 

"Did you want me to lie? He was going to find out the truth, so I'd rather it have been from me than him digging up the information himself. It's not like there isn't a record of all of our exploits." 

Oswald sat down on the sofa, looking at Victor. Some of the fight drained from his frame. "So what do we do now? What do we tell him? I ... I can't stand the thought of Elijah hating me. Him thinking we're monsters." 

"We .. we just have to talk to him. Try to explain it, I guess," Victor shrugged. "We also have to address the issue of the bullies at school. I don't want anyone being mean to him because of us. I also don't want him getting into a fight because of that. He's such a good boy." 

"I'll clear my schedule for the rest of the day. We'll .. we'll talk to him. Do what we can. Did he tell you who told him this?" 

Victor nodded, chewing his lip. "Yeah, Tommy Donally. His father works for the city. I guess that's how he knows a lot of the details." 

Oswald made a mental note of the name, his mind turning as to how he would make this person pay for causing his son pain. He'd have the Donally's at his feet begging before the week was over. 

A few hours passed with Victor pacing a pathway in front of the stairs, and Oswald sitting on the couch staring into space. 

"He'll come down Victor. He'll get hungry eventually," Oswald sighed, pressing his fingers to his temple. Elijah had refused to come down for dinner, and any other attempt to lure him out of his room. 

"He's your son, Oswald. Which means he's stubborn. He won't come out of his room. I .. I could go take the door off it's hinges. That would work," Victor mused. 

"You will do no such thing. We won't invade his privacy. I'm as worried about him as you are, but we have to let him have time to process all of this. It's a lot to take in." 

Victor walked towards the sofa, sinking down into the cushions next to his husband. "I'm sorry I told him the truth. You know I can't lie to him. Just like I can't lie to you," he swallowed. "I ... if you could have seen him when I picked him up today. He .. he was crying. You know what that does to me. I haven't been able to stand seeing him cry since the day we brought him home. Same as when you cry." 

Reaching for his hand, Oswald slipped his fingers into Victor's. "I'm not mad that you told him the truth. We always knew this day would come. I had just hoped it would have been later rather than sooner. And I won't tolerate anyone bullying our son. I'm going down to the school tomorrow. I'd like if you came with me. We can present a united front." 

"Of course, but you have to promise me you won't threaten anyone. We can't be blatant about it. I know you've already worked up some sort of plan in your mind to take care of Donally. That's all fine and good, but we can't make too big of a production at the school. It'd make things worse for Elijah." 

"Yes, yes, of course you're right. I don't have any intention of making things harder for him. That would kind of defeat the purpose. But they need to know that we're aware of the situation." 

Victor opened his mouth to reply, but seeing Elijah walking down the stairs stopped him. He was on his feet in an instant. 

"Are you okay, son?" 

Elijah's eyes were puffy and his ebony curls were sticking up all over his head. He was completely disheveled, but still the most adorable child either of his father's had ever seen. 

"M'fine," he mumbled, rubbing at his eyes. "I fell asleep." 

He moved passed Victor towards the sofa. Elijah looked to Oswald before crawling up into his lap. "Papa, why .. why did you and daddy do those things?" 

Victor moved to sit back down on the sofa with them, his heart aching in his chest. 

Oswald took a deep breath, looking to Victor as though he were asking for help. "Oh little one," he sighed. "I ... your daddy and I did things that we felt we had to." 

"He's right, Elijah. Before I met your daddy, I was married to another person. Her name was Nora," Victor said softly, smiling as their son looked at him. "She .. she was very sick, and I thought I could help her by freezing her until we could find a cure for her disease. But, I didn't want to practice on her, so I .. I picked random people. They .. they died. But I did it in hopes of saving her. And the police officers I killed they .. they stood in the way of my work." 

"What happened to Nora?" Elijah asked softly, his green eyes intent. 

The question stung and it took him a few moments to compose himself. "She died. I .. I couldn't save her." 

"But your daddy did all he could for her. He tried his best." Oswald added, seeing the pain clearly on his husband's face. "And now she's watching over all of us. She's our guardian angel." 

"What about you Papa? Why did you kill people?" 

Oswald slowly stroked his fingers through Elijah's curls, trying to choose his words carefully. "My whole life people have treated me poorly because I was different. I didn't look like the other kids, and didn't act like them. Kids were always mean to me. Shoving me, hitting me, calling me disgusting names. Nothing changed when I became an adult. I suppose I got tired of it. I wanted to be someone in this city. I wanted to make a name for myself. To be the little freak who grew up to be the King of Gotham," he offered. "Along the way, there were of course people who stood in my way. People who underestimated me. People who threatened me, and took away the people I loved. I had to teach them a lesson. I .. I guess I did it for respect and power." 

Elijah remained quiet, looking between his father's. His mind was in overdrive before he finally spoke. "You still love me right? Just because I found this out about you, it doesn't change anything right?" 

Victor's eyes went wide as he nodded. "Nothing changes Elijah. I .. I think your Papa and I were concerned that you wouldn't love us any more. That you would think we were monsters." 

"You're still my Daddy," he said looking to Victor. "And you're still my Papa. I love you both," he added, turning to Oswald. "You take care of me, and keep me safe. I .. I know you aren't bad people. If you were, you would never have adopted me. You would have let me go to someone else who might have been mean to me. I've heard stories about other kids who went to bad homes. I .. I was lucky that you got me when I was a little baby." 

Choking on a sob, Oswald wrapped his arms around Elijah, kissing his hair. "We love you so much. We're so glad that we get to raise you and be your Papa and your Daddy."   
Victor moved to wrap his arms around both of them. He felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulder's. Their son never ceased to amaze him with his capacity to love and understand. He was such a sweet child and he hoped with every ounce of his soul that he would remain that way. 

"Papa, you're .. you're squeezing me too tight," Elijah said, his voice muffled against Oswald's shirt. 

"Sorry, little one." he moved slightly, Victor releasing both of them. 

"Daddy, I'm hungry. I know I slept through dinner, but would you please make me some French Toast? I like it best when you make it." 

With a soft laugh, Victor stood up from the sofa. "I will gladly make you French Toast, but only if you and your Papa keep me company in the kitchen." 

Laughing softly, Elijah nodded, his dark curls bouncing. "Come on Papa, we've got to keep daddy company. We can't have him getting lonely." He held out his hand waiting for Oswald to take it.


End file.
